siempre cuidaré de ti, hermanito
by gold77
Summary: Kagome llega de su viaje de la era feudal y se encuentra que debe cuidar de su hermano menor tras la ausencia de su familia, hay humor y emoción, leanlo, no se arrepentirán, dejen reviews, no sean malos.


De regreso a su era, Kagome, llega a su casa a través del pozo del tiempo que la lleva a la era de las antigua donde vive aven

Hola a todos, este es mi primer fic, todos los personajes que se detallan no me pertenecen si no a la grande, única y genial Rumiko Takahashi, bueno espero les guste y dejen reviews

Este Fic lo interpretan Kagome y su hermano Sota, en el cual ella le demostrará cuanto lo quiere y cuanto vale el amor de un germano o hermana mayor

Capitulo 1 y único (Eres todo para mi)

De regreso a su era, Kagome Higurashi, una estudiante de 18 años de ojos marrones y cabellos negros azabaches con brillos, llega a su casa a través del pozo del tiempo que la lleva a la era de las antigua donde vive aventuras junto a sus amigos que fue conociendo con el correr del tiempo y sobre todo junto a InuYasha, un joven mitad demonio mitad humano que fue liberado justamente por Kagome tras permanecer sellado por un conjuro durante cincuenta años y que aunque no quiera admitirlo se ha enamorado de Kagome y ella de el, pero ambos no se animan a confesárselo el uno al otro, aunque Kagome no lo oculta y se lo demuestra cada vez que se acurruca sobre el demostrándole cuanto lo quiere, Kagome ha estado viajando desde ya hace 3 años y casi se ha olvidado de sus amigos y familia, cosa que en reiteradas ocasiones le han retrucado, Sota, su hermano menor siente celos del pequeño Shippo y se lo a hecho saber en innumerables cantidad de veces, las amigas de Kagome, Yuka,. Eri y Ayumi ya empiezan a tener sospechas sobre las enfermedades de su mejor amiga y hojo sigue tan ingenuo como siempre, llevándole medicinas para que se recupere. Kagome entra a su casa y ve que no había nadie, no estaba ni su madre, ni su abuelo ni su pequeño hermano Sota, hasta que en la mesa de la cocina encuentra una carta escrita por su madre en la que le dice que se fue con unas amigas de paseo a la playa y no regresará en dos días y el abuelo salió de viaje en una junta de sacerdotes sintoístas en Karuhisawa, por lo que le encomendaron la tarea de ir a buscar a su hermano a la escuela y de hacerse cargo del cuidado de la casa, Kagome no podía creerlo, pues prometió regresar pronto a la era antigua ya que sabe que InuYasha siempre la regaña por llegar tarde o atrasarse y eso la pone de muy mal humor. Kagome mira la hora y ve que hacía más de una hora que Sota había salido de sus clases y como alma que lleva el diablo sale a buscarlo a la escuela donde Sota estaba sentado en la loma de un cantero dentro del colegio aburrido y cansado de esperarla

Kagome, agitada llega y ve a su hermano y se le acerca corriendo a saludarlo con una sonrisa de decir lo siento y una gota en la sien de estar avergonzada

Kagome:-"L-Lo siento, Sota, me atrasé un poco"(ríe tímidamente)

Sota:-(La mira con expresión medio pétrea)"Esta bien, hermana." (se levanta y agarra su mochila)

Kagome:-(Camina junto a su hermano llevándolo de la mano, pero Sota no la miraba) "Escucha Sota te

propongo algo, luego de comer iremos a divertirnos a la galería de juegos, ¿esta bien?".

Sota:-"De acuerdo, hermana" (le dice con un poco más de animo)

Mientras caminaban rumbo a su casa, Sota se detiene en una máquina expendedora de jugos que había en un maxikiosco, cuando quiso depositar una moneda para elegir su bebida, la mano de su hermana lo detiene.

-Permíteme invitarte, Sota. Déjame compensar mi llegada tarde- Le dijo mostrándole una gran sonrisa Saca 2 monedas de su cartera y las deposita en la ranura del monedero de la máquina.

-¿De que quieres?- preguntó amablemente

-Mmmm, de manzana- le respondió señalándole la lata de la expendedora

-Bien- le contestó

Kagome presiona el botón para jugos de manzana y saca las latas de bebida, una para ella y otra para su hermano, le da su lata a Sota y comienza a beberla mientras seguía caminando junto a su hermana hasta que repentinamente Sota gritó de felicidad:

Sota:-¡Viva! (gritó saltando)

Kagome:-(Se asustó)"Que te pasa, Sota, que tienes?"

Sota:-(Le muestra el interior de la lata)

En el interior de la lata decía que se ganó un premio que consistía en 30 fichas gratis en la galería de juegos que justamente iban a ir a la tarde, Kagome no podía creer la buena suerte de su hermano y mientras Sota guardaba la lata con el premio dentro de su mochila mientras su hermana tiró su lata en un cesto de residuos cuando terminó de beberla ya que la suya no tenía ni un mísero premio, lo cual le dio mucha rabia. Kagome recordó que debían ir al supermercado a comprar comida ya que era una de las cosas que su madre le encargó, revisa su billetera y ve que no tiene suficiente dinero y sobre todo se había olvidado el dinero que su madre le dejó en su dormitorio ya que no tuvo tiempo de entrar en el.

Kagome y Sota salen del supermercado cargados de bolsas y van rumbo ahora si a su casa. Kagome se dio un baño que le relaje el cuerpo y su animo y luego al salir entra a su habitación y se pone una minifalda de color marrón y una blusa sin mangas de color blanco, baja a la cocina y se pone su delantal de cocina y se pone a cocinar mientras su hermano jugaba afuera con su pelota, súbitamente Sota pateó la pelota medio fuerte y se metió en la bodega donde está el pozo del tiempo y entró a buscar su pelota, Kagome, que se encontraba cortando unas verduras, ve a su hermano entrando a la bodega, deja lo que estaba haciendo y sale corriendo a la bodega secándose las manos en su delantal, creyendo que su hermano quería irse al otro lado del tiempo ya que no era la primera vez que lo intentaría, mientras Sota buscaba su pelota, se asoma al pozo para ver si estaba su pelota de fútbol, pero se inclinó tanto que se cae dentro del pozo, pero su hermana lo ataja antes de que se caiga al agujero del pozo y le dice retándolo:

Kagome:-¡Uuuuyy!(enojada)"¿Qué demonios ibas a hacer, Sota? Otra vez querías irte al otro lado?".

Sota:- "No, hermana, es que se mi pelota cayó aquí en la bodega y no la encuentro, y me asomé al pozo por si estaba allí.

Kagome se asoma al pozo y ve que efectivamente la pelota de fútbol de su hermano estaba dentro del pozo.

Kagome:-"Bien, te permitiré bajar por ella, me quedaré aquí a esperar a que subas", le dijo más calmada

Sota:-"¡Gracias, hermana!.

Sota, baja al pozo y agarra su pelota aventándola fuera del pozo y por poco le pega a su hermana en la cara, pero le pasó rozando y luego ayudado por su hermana sale del pozo y vuelve a jugar en el inmenso jardín del santuario y Kagome regresa a su actividad en la cocina y le dice a su hermano que en poco estará la comida lista.

Sota : -¿Qué preparaste, Hermana?

Kagome : -Preparé un caldo de verduras, como a ti te gusta- le contestó sonriente

Sota :¡¿En serio?!, es genial gracias hermana- la abrazó agradecido

Kagome también lo abrazó feliz e ingresó dentro de la casa a terminar su trabajo de cocinar. Luego se sentaron a almorzar.

Más tarde, Kagome y Sota se arreglaban para salir de paseo a la galería de juegos como habían quedado, Kagome se terminaba de arreglar el listón naranja en su camisa de color blanco y se ajustaba su minifalda negra y se terminaba de calzar sus sandalias negras y de peinarse, su hermano ya estaba listo y arreglado.

Kagome guarda algo del dinero que le dejó su madre en su cartera y el resto lo deja, luego los dos salen juntos y van a la estación del tren para ir rumbo a su destino que quedaba lejos de su casa y a 9 estaciones. Lo que Kagome no sabía era la que le esperaba.

Al entrar al enorme salón de juegos, Sota le entrega la lata de gaseosa al cajero y este le entrega la bolsita con las 30 fichas para jugar, Kagome debió pagarse las suyas masticando toda la bronca. Sota encuentra un juego que le atrajo su atención y era que si una pelota daba en el blanco sonaba la campana y un muñeco que estaba sentado en una hamaca a 10 metros de altura arriba de una tina con agua, debía caer en ella y el que lo logre se ganaba un premio, Sota deposita una moneda en la máquina y extrae una pelota de baseball y la lanza y asesta el disparo haciendo que el muñeco caiga en la tina de agua y gana su premio que era un rompecabezas de 50 piezas, en tanto Kagome que estaba junto a su hermano ve un juego que era justo para ella y le venía como anillo al dedo, era un juego de destreza de arquería y como ella tiene experiencia en ello decide probar suerte y para suerte suya acierta justo en el centro del circulo y gana el premio mayor.

Pero repentinamente Kagome, no encuentra a su hermano al lado suyo y empieza a buscarlo por todos lados y lo encuentra en una sala de bolos y ve que a duras penas podía levantar una de las pesadas bolas de boliche y camina hacia la pista y arroja la bola y solo logra derribar 7 bolos de los 12 que había, Sota agarra otra bola pero en uno de los agujeros se le queda atascado su dedo pulgar y no podía sacárselo por más esfuerzo que hacía para quitar su dedo del agujero de la bola de boliche, Kagome se le acerca y rezonga:

Kagome:-"Uyyhh!! Solo tu sabes meterte en tantos líos, Sota"-.

Sota:-"Deja de regañarme y ayúdame a quitarme la bola esta de mi dedo, quieres hermana".

Finalmente Kagome logra quitarle la bola del dedo de su hermano menor, pero como Sota la soltó de debajo de su brazo, la pesada bola cae en el dedo pequeño del pie izquierdo de Kagome que gritó de dolor muy fuerte y se agarraba el pie y al mirarse el dedo ve que lo tenía del color de una cereza y tuvo que ir al sanitario a ponerse agua fría y luego una curita para calmar el dolor.

Kagome ya estaba de mal humor, en cambio su hermano se divertía mucho en cada juego que jugaba. Kagome se sienta en la mesa del bar de la enorme galería de juegos y Sota aparece cargando su bolsa llena de premios ganados en los distintos juegos.

Kagome:-"¡Vaya!, te vaciaste la casa entera, Sota.

Sota:-"Pues si, (rascándose la nuca), parece que la suerte me acompaña igual que mi puntería".

Kagome:-"Mira, Sota. Iré a comprar mantecados para los dos, espérame aquí".

Sota:-"De acuerdo"

Casi en forma repentina, un repartidor llevaba un carrito con pasteles y al mirar al suelo ve que el cordón de su zapato estaba desatado y al agacharse no se percata que con su codo hace de catapulta a una bandeja que tenía un pastel con salsa de moras y este sale aventado hasta dar en la cara de Kagome que estaba terminando de pagar las enormes copas heladas que pidió para ella y su hermano. A punto de estallar, Kagome se seca la salsa de moras de su rostro y ve a su hermano sujetando un pastel sin el relleno de arriba y justo encima de un ventilador de píe que estaba encendido y pensó que el fue el culpable y furiosa y con mirada como pólvora encendida fijó la vista en su hermano que al verla pensó que ella creyó que fue el y deja el pastel en la mesa y comienza retroceder al ver que su hermana se le iba al humo.

Kagome:-(Con voz atronadora)¡uuuyy!¡Sotaaa!!, que hiciste!! Estaba roja de furia

Sota:-"E-Espera, hermana, y-yo n-no fui..." comenzó a retroceder atemorizado

Kagome (arremangándose la manga corta derecha de su camisa y abalanzándose sobre su hermano comienza a perseguirlo) Uuuuuyssh!!, deja no mas que te ponga las manos encima, niño del demonio, me las pagaras!!(gritaba furiosa).

Kagome corría a su hermano menor alrededor de la tienda de helados y con toda la furia del mundo y si llegaba a agarrarlo, bueh.

El repartidor al ver la escena se había percatado de lo sucedido y algo nervioso al ver que Kagome estaba enardecida, decide aclarar la situación antes de que Kagome se desquite con su hermano menor por algo que no había hecho.

Kagome:-"¿De manera que fue usted?" (Al borde de estallar)

Repartidor:-"S-Si, señorita, disculpe la torpeza fue mía" (le dijo temeroso al ver que Kagome seguía enojada).

Sota:-"Ya ves, hermana yo no había sido"

Kagome le sonríe a Sota dulcemente pese a que por dentro estaba como lava de volcán activo, le da un beso en la frente a su hermano y le da la bandeja con los mantecados para que los lleve a la mesa, que ella debía encargarse de algo. Sota llevaba la bandeja y ocupa la mesa donde estaban antes cuando ve llegar a su hermana tras de el ya más relajada y tranquila.

Sota:-"Ya volviste, hermana, ¿que pasó?.

Kagome:-(Agarra su copa), velo por ti mismo hermanito.

Sota gira su cabeza hacia atrás y ve al repartidor sentado en el suelo y con la cara llena de restos de un pastel de crema y tragando aire empieza a comer su helado que se veía delicioso y pensó que fue mejor que se aclarase la situación y no fuera el quien la ligue.

El helado que pidió Kagome para ella y su hermano era de crema americana con frutas como trozos de duraznos y kiwis alrededor y crema batida arriba y decorada con 1 cereza y 4 obleas rellenas en los costados. Mientras comía su mantecado, Kagome pensaba en que su vida se había vuelto muy difícil de llevar, puesto que debía dirimir entre luchar en la era antigua y su escuela, pues falta mucho y siempre se le complica todo en los exámenes y para colmo InuYasha no la deja venir muy seguido pese a que ella le impuso que no le maneje su vida y que ahora ella hará lo que quiera si desea volver a la era moderna, pues piensa en cuanto extraña a sus amigas Yuka, Eri y Ayumi y sobre todo a Hojo y al resto de sus compañeros y principalmente a su familia, quien más le preocupa es su pequeño hermano ya que en dos ocasiones intentó ir a la era antigua y ella lo detuvo y hasta tuvo que retarlo e insistirle que ese lugar es muy peligroso para el, ya que si llegase a pasarle algo, nunca se lo perdonaría a ella misma, lo quiere demasiado y lo cuida cada vez que le es necesario y aún sin eso.

Kagome, miraba por la ventana apoyada sobre su mano izquierda en su mentón mirando que el cielo empezaba a nublarse demasiado y repentinamente gira su cabeza hacia su hermano menor quien estaba mirando muy sonriente y feliz el set de dibujo que se ganó en uno de los juegos que ganó, y esboza una sonrisa, se levanta y se sienta donde estaba su hermano.

Kagome:-"Que bonito set de dibujo, Sota"

Sota:-"Si, Kagome, me lo gané en el juego de encestar la pelota en los aros de básquet".

Kagome observaba a su hermano mientras este le hablaba y al ver su forma de expresarse tan buena y tímida que tenía no pudo contener su emoción y abrazó a su hermano y este no solo sintió el cálido abrazo de su hermana si no que algo húmedo le cayó en su remera y supo que su hermana estaba llorando.

Sota:-"H-Hermana??...".

Kagome:-(Con voz solloza y abrazando a su hermano menor)"Sabes que no soportaría perderte, Sota o que te pase algo,¡te quiero mucho!

Sota no entendía muy bien a lo que se refería hasta que se lo dice

Kagome:-"No quiero que vuelvas a ir a la era antigua solo, si algo te llegase a pasar no me lo perdonaré jamás ni a ti, Sota, prométeme que no irás más solo, algún día yo te llevaré conmigo pero no deberás separarte de mi",(secándose las lagrimas de sus ojos y sus mejillas)

Sota le sonríe:-"Esta bien, hermana es una promesa" (le extiende su dedo meñique)

Kagome le extiende el suyo y lo engancha con el de su hermano y vuelve a abrazarlo y le da un beso en la cabeza.

Kagome:-"Eres lo más hermoso que puedo tener en la vida"-. Le acariciaba la nuca

Kagome sabe que no lo hace por egoísmo el no dejarlo ir y aunque sabe que Sota le tiene muchos celos al pequeño Shippo, por que siempre está pegado a Kagome como mosca en el dulce, ella nunca dejará de sentir amor y cariño por su hermano menor y ya se lo explicó una vez que ella no dejará de quererlo y que entienda que Shippo es un niño huérfano y en ocasiones necesita amor de otros ya que sus padres del clan de los zorros mágicos habían sido asesinados. Sota había entendido bien, fue cuando por segunda vez quiso ir a la era antigua y Kagome lo había regañado muy severamente por tratar mal a Shippo. Kagome le dijo a su hermano que la espere, ya que debía ir al tocador por que su maquillaje se había corrido de sus ojos por las lagrimas.

Más tarde, Kagome y Sota continuaron con su paseo por la inmensa galería y no se habían percatado que estaba anocheciendo y se había nublado mucho, pese a que el día tenía un sol radiante, hacía bastante calor y el cielo estaba totalmente despejado y sin nubes hasta ahora. Kagome era quien ahora disfrutaba más del paseo que su hermano, pues necesitaba este tipo de distracción después de tantas batallas en la era antigua y aunque sabe que algún día todo terminará y podrá volver a su vida normal, no olvidará a InuYasha a quien ama mucho aunque la haga renegar más de la cuenta y deba ponerlo en sus cabales.

Repentinamente Sota mira por una de las enormes ventanas y le tira levemente de la pollera de su hermana, que estaba revisando su cartera acomodando el dinero y sus cosas.

Sota:-"Mira hermana se largó a llover!"-.

Kagome:-"¡¿Queee?!"-

En efecto, una leve pero amenazadora tormenta se había largado, la gente buscaba refugio y el pavimento húmedo reflejaba las azules luces de los relámpagos y el suelo vibrara con el resonar de los truenos, Kagome tenía un gran lío ya que debía volver a la era antigua o InuYasha vendrá a buscarla para llevarla, pero no podía dejar solo a su hermanito y dejarlo con otro sería muy egoísta de su parte y eso le generó un dolor de cabeza y un rompecabezas difícil de poder armar y Sota se percató de ello.

Sota:-"Hermana, no te preocupes por mi, puedo ir de Eri, ella se ofreció cuidarme y quedarme en su casa, si tienes que ir allá ve".

Kagome:(Mira a su hermano y le sonríe)-"No, Sota. Me quedaré aquí por varios días, no será necesario que vayas de Eri."

Sota:-"Gracias, hermana".

Una voz conocida resuena tras de Kagome y Sota, era Eri, una de las amigas de Kagome que estaba justo en la galería de juegos.

Eri:-"¡Que gusto verlos!, ¡sobre todo a ti, Kagome!. Dime, como estás de tu reuma??".

Kagome:(Apretando su puño de bronca y pensando)"¡Abueloooo!"

Eri:-"Si, tu hermano me dijo que tenías un reuma y que te golpeaste la cabeza y actuabas como si estuvieras ebria".

Kagome:(Frunciendo su ceja derecha)-"Con que, eso fue".

Kagome, se da vuelta y ve que su hermano no estaba a su lado y Eri trata de calmarla al ver que quería hacerlo talco.

Al rato y ya más calmada, Kagome junto a su hermano y su amiga Eri seguían paseando por la galería de juegos, divirtiéndose e ignorando la persistente tormenta que hay afuera.

A la noche, los 3 cenaron en la galería de juegos y la tormenta había aminorado su intensidad y ya no llovía tan fuerte. Eri comentó que sus padres fueron a un casamiento y como la fiesta durará toda la noche, debía quedarse sola en su casa, Kagome la invitó a quedarse en su casa y Eri aceptó con mucho gusto quedarse en lo de su amiga, Eri vio algo en las bolsas de Sota que le llamó la atención y es un instrumento que a ella le gusta mucho, era una pandereta y la saca y la mira con encanto.

Eri:-"¡Vaya!, una pandereta, de niña siempre me gustó este instrumento, lo tocaba siempre".

Kagome:-"Te conozco desde el jardín, Eri. Volvías locos a todos, pero has aprendido mucho".

Sota:–"Si quieres, te la regalo, Eri. Me ayudaste con mi tarea y es justo que te dé un regalo, así que puedes quedártela".

Eri:-"¡En serio!, ¡Ay, Sota! (con exclamación y emoción), eres muy lindo, gracias (lo abraza).

Kagome estaba un poco celosa al ver la escena, pero no se animaba a interrumpirlos, por que no quería amargarse el día que tuvo, aunque no fue muy bueno en algunas cosas pero fue muy bueno por que salió con su hermano después de mucho tiempo que no lo hacía por estar en la era antigua y sabe que se privó de muchas cosas.

Sobre todo cuando Eri le dijo algo que le llamó la atención.

Eri: -"Como falta 1 mes para el verano, hemos decidido hacer un viaje a Miami y queremos que ustedes dos vengan".

Kagome: (Con asombro y pálida)-"¿¿V-Viaje??.

Eri:-"Si, Kagome lo hemos decidido entre Yuka y yo y los que vienen estuvieron de acuerdo Hojo y Ayumi vienen, así como Menoli, Nicole y Henry y queremos contar contigo".

Kagome pensó que debería volver a al era antigua a continuar su viaje con sus amigos de allá, pero por otra parte se sentiría muy mal si despreciara ir al viaje con sus amigos de colegio y su hermano que fue invitado, realmente estaba entre la espada y la pared y debía decidir pronto.

Kagome:-"Iré, voy a ir al viaje con ustedes, Eri".

Sota no sale de su asombro y Eri se emociona al oír las palabras de su amiga y la anota en su agenda para ya tenerla apuntada.

Sota:-"Hermana y ¿que va a pasar con tu viaje a la era feudal?".

Kagome:-"No, Sota. Iré al viaje con ustedes, además no tengo que pedirle permiso a InuYasha".

Más tarde, Kagome, junto a su hermano y Eri, regresan al santuario Higurashi y tomaron un taxi ya que la amenaza de tormenta seguía pese a que paró la lluvia, pero los relámpagos seguían.

Kagome preparó una cama en su cuarto para Eri y otra para Sota, ya que el pobre tenía miedo de la tormenta, mañana disfrutará de otro día en su era y de otro paseo junto a sus amigas y a su amigo Hojo aunque el tiempo no acompañe mucho, pero tienen previsto ir a un karaoke (Un salón de concierto y bar) y dentro de un mes ir de viaje con sus amigos y su hermano a la hermosa ciudad de Miami.

Ese día, Kagome comprendió que siempre sus amigos de esa era y su hermano ocuparán un lugar más grande que la galaxia, en su corazón y pese a que quiere mucho a sus amigos de la era feudal, siempre es bueno tener un descanso y lo tendrá con ese viaje a Miami y lo disfrutará mucho ya que irá con los seres que más quiere y piensa quedarse muchos días en la era antigua, quizá hasta el día del viaje y no le importará si InuYasha viene a reclamarle, ella sabrá convencerlo y si no lo logra sabe como controlarlo, ya que quiere ir a ese viaje y pasar un buen tiempo en su era y junto a los seres que más quiere, pero está segura que InuYasha la comprenderá, se ha vuelto muy amable con ella y eso a Kagome la pone muy orgullosa de el y en el viaje no lo olvidará ya que está muy enamorada de el y piensa llevarle regalos a sus amigos de la era antigua.

Fin


End file.
